


Need You

by xmaiax



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Pregnancy, Romance, Sex, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy, teen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmaiax/pseuds/xmaiax
Summary: Veronica and Archie's worlds are turned upside down when she thinks she might be pregnant.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is pretty much canon up until 2x11  
> Follow my tumblr varchieelove :)

“Hi Mija. Your home late? What’s in the bag?” Hermione asks sipping her red wine as Veronica walks through the door.  
“I had to pick up some stuff at the store…” Veronica hesitates. “For a school assignment Archie and I are working on.”  
Hermione nods suspiciously “Oh well, how was class?” She’s referring to Veronica’s confirmation class that she attends every Sunday.  
“It was Good.” Veronica says quietly. She avoids eye contact as she tries to quickly pass by.  
“Your father and I are so proud of you. We can’t wait to see you confirmed in front of our family. It’s approaching quickly now. What is it? About four weeks?”  
Veronica gives her mother a soft smile and nods before slipping into her bedroom.  
“Thanks Mom,” She pauses. “I’m just going to wash up before dinner.”

Veronica hurries into her bedroom and shuts the door. She walks into her bathroom, locking the door, ensuring that no one will come in. Butterflies form in her stomach as she pulls out the convenience store bag she just lied about. The truth is, she skipped confirmation class this week in order to go to a store outside of Riverdale. She couldn’t risk someone in this small town seeing what she was about to buy. She shakily pulls out what’s in the bag. A First Response pregnancy test. She’s staring at the test when a hard knock hits the door.

“Veronica!” Hermione’s voice echoes through the bathroom. “Dinner!”  
She shoves the test back into the bag and hides it under the sink before leaving.

Dinner drags on for what feels like hours. Hiram and Hermione partake in small talk. They don’t like to talk about their business dealings with their daughter, even though she’s a shareholder of the company. Veronica can barely look her parents in the eyes knowing there is a possibility that a human is growing inside of her.  
“Are you alright mija?” Hiram looks concerned. “You’ve barely touched your food.”  
Veronica takes a deep sigh.  
“Yeah, just stressed about school and everything. I’m not that hungry.”  
Dinner continues on and Veronica just stares at her plate.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While getting ready for school in the morning Veronica sees her tired brown eyes in the mirror. _I’m gonna need A LOT of concealer today_ , She thinks to hers. While applying her makeup, she sees the dreaded brown bag out of the corner of her eye. She grabs it and throws it in her purse. She can’t risk her mother snooping in her room and finding it.  
Archie texts her asking her if he can walk her to school. She can’t face him yet. She needs time. She texts back: _Andre’s driving me. See you there xoxo_

Veronica’s arrives at school and makes a b-line for her locker, trying to avoid the student lounge where Archie and her friends are most likely sitting. While grabbing books from her locker she sees Betty appear out of the corner of her eye.  
“Hey V!” Betty’s always cheery in the morning. Veronica on the other hand, is not.  
“Since I lost Jug from the Blue and Gold to the Serpents, I was wondering if you could read this article I wro-”  
Before Betty can finish Veronica feels a wave of nausea come over her. Covering her mouth, she runs to the bathroom and into the first open stall. Luckily no one is in there because she doesn’t bother shutting the door. Her throat burns as the bile rushes up. She feels tears forming in her eyes. She always ends up crying when she throws up. She hates feeling weak.

Suddenly, a pair of delicate hands pull her hair back. She feels a soft soothing touch against her back and turns to see Betty knelt down beside her.  
“V…” Betty looks concerned. “Are you okay?”  
Veronica stands up and grabs a tissue to wipe her mouth.  
“Betty,” Veronica says weakly. “I was gonna try to work through this on my own, but I have to tell you something.”  
She looks around to make sure no ones in the bathroom with them. Betty looks attentively at her as she pulls out the brown bag.  
“What?” Betty questions. “Bad lunch today?”  
Veronica glances up at her tall blonde friend with sad eyes as she pulls out the pregnancy test. Betty’s eyes grow ten times wide.  
“Oh my god!” She whispers. “What! For real?” She looks shocked.  
“Keep your voice down!” Veronica whispers “And I don’t know yet. But Betty, you can't tell Archie. I'm not ready for him to worry yet. I just needed to tell someone. It's eating me away.”  
Veronica feels a lump in her throat from holding back tears.  
“I can't talk to Archie yet, I definitely can't tell my parents-”  
Betty stops her friends rambling by giving holding her in a soft embrace. A weight feels like it's been lifted from Veronica's shoulders. At least if everything goes down in flames, she's still has Betty.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Veronica’s able to avoid Archie for the first half of the day. Lunch approaches and she decides she can’t avoid him anymore. Although very oblivious, she knows Archie would realize somethings up if she went the whole day without talking to him. They usually can’t go 10 minute without their hands on each other, so she braves up and heads toward the cafeteria. She spots Archie’s fiery red hair and heads over towards the table.

“Ronnie! Hey! where were you this morning?” Archie says, excited to finally be seeing her today.  
She plops down next to him and he pulls her closer, arm around her waist.  
“Fashionably late.” She takes in a breath as she looks over to Betty. Betty gives her a watery smile and continues to munch on her salad. Kevin and Betty are in deep conversation when Archie leans into Veronica.  
“Wanna come over after school? My dad won’t be home.” He looks at her with that big goofy grin of his she can’t help but smile over. She forgets all her worries when she sees him. He makes her feel happy and safe. Like she’s capable of anything.  
“Sure,” She giggles. “I‘d love to.”

On the walk home from school, Archie asks Veronica about her dad. They have recently been feuding over Veronica’s affection. She ensures him that he’ll come around, even though she knows he won’t. Trying to steer the conversation away from her, she asks him about wrestling. Archie admits he misses basketball since wrestling doesn’t come as easy to him, but he’s been working on some moves with Kevin.

They arrive at the house and Archie grabs her hand and leads her into the garage. Without hesitation, he wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her hard. He doesn't wait for her to take the lead like she normally does. She rests her arms on his shoulders, as she kisses him back. They stumble backwards and fall in the couch, lips still interlocked. Using one hand to support himself, he uses the other to run down the side of Veronica's body. He gets to her legs then slowly starts to creep his hand up her skirt. He touches the lining of Veronica’s lace underwear and she becomes tense. She can’t stand keeping things from him, especially something like this.

“What's wrong?” Archie questions. She can tell by the furrow of his brow that he's truly worried.  
“It's fine. Keep going.” She says quickly, placing her mouth back on his.  
“No Ronnie seriously. We don't have to… “ He looks at her up and down “...do this right now.”

She has to tell him. Veronica takes a shaky breath and gets up to grab her purse. She feels like vomiting again. Telling Betty was different. It was just saying it out loud. But telling Archie means it's real.

She sits back down on the couch holding her purse. Looking at Archie with wet eyes, she pulls out the pregnancy test for the second time today. Archie gives her a puzzled look.  
“Whaa- why do you have that? Are you...” his eyes dart to her belly causing her to feel self conscious. He stands abruptly and runs his hand through his hair, pacing the room.  
“I haven't taken it yet. I wanted to tell you before… She tries to ease the tension.  
“So you don't know yet.” He looks relieved.  
“Well no not for sure. But I haven't gotten my period for a while and it's never this late. Also the reason you didn't see me this morning because I was in the bathroom with Betty throwing up-” Archie interrupts before she can finish and holds her tightly.  
He hates seeing her like this. He sees she's putting on a brave face, but he can tell it's killing her inside. She's usually so happy and confident. He knows he has to be strong when she's weak.

After sitting there for a couple moments in each other's embrace, Archie breaks the silence.  
“Do you wanna take it? I mean we can wait, I just feel like we should, ya know, rip off the bandaid. Plus it could be negative and then we don't have to worry about it anymore.”  
Veronica nods and gets up to grab her purse. She likes that he says ‘we.’ It makes her feel like he's in it with her. Like he won't leave.  
“Do you want some water?” He asks “Don't you have to… pee on it.”  
“Uh yeah right.” She murmurs.  
He grabs her a water and leads her upstairs to his bedroom, holding her hand. They agree that they should use his bathroom incase the off chance his dad comes home.

She takes the test in the bathroom while Archie paces nervously outside. Should a positive sign show up on the test, he thinks about his dad's reaction. This would crush him. His mom would be devastated. And Veronica- he doesn't know how Veronica would react. Before his mind can wander down that path, she opens the bathroom door. Her eyes are a little red. It hurts him to see her upset.  
“We have to wait.” She mutters as she opens the door a little more, allowing Archie to step in.

The test sits in top of the counter. Just a piece of plastic with the power to change their whole world. Veronica sits on the edge of the tub and Archie joins her. Breaking the nervous tension floating throughout the room, he grabs her hand. She lets him in and squeezes it back.

The timer on her phone goes off and she stands to silence it. Archie stands too and suddenly feels frantic. He feels like he should say something to her. He opens his mouth but no words come out. He grabs her by the arm and feels her soft smooth skin that he loves so much. “Ronnie-”  
She turns quickly to face him and shakes her head.  
“Lets just look.”  
He nods.  
Veronica picks up the test and stares at it. It feels like hours before she turns back to Archie, her fingers quivering. She looks at him with devastation in her eyes.  
“It's positive.”


	2. Chapter 2

“It’s positive.” She says.

Archie's whole world goes blurry. He feels dizzy and sits back down on the edge of the bathtub. Minutes pass without either saying a word. Finally Veronica breaks the silence.  
“Archie,” she murmurs. “I understand if you don't want to be involved in this. It's my fault and you shouldn't have to-”  
“What?” His eyes widen and he grabs both her hands. “Veronica I love you. And we both did this, it's not your fault. I would never leave you to deal with this alone. I'm with you and will support whatever you wanna do.”  
Veronica lets go of his hands and wraps herself around his torso, cheek against his chest. He can feel her warm tears seep through his shirt and her vibration as she starts to sob.

After soothing Veronica in his arms for a few minutes she decides it's best if she leaves. She couldn't risk Fred coming home to see her a mess without wondering if something was up.

Veronica finds Archie at his locker the next day at school.  
“Hey,” She says softly and places her hand on his arm. “How’re you doing.”  
“Me?” He looks surprised. “I feel like I should be asking you that.”  
“I know, it's just I was such a mess yesterday I didn't really give you any time to react or tell me how you feel.”  
Archie pulls her in closer and places a gentle kiss on her lips.  
“I'll be okay, I'm just still kinda in shock.”  
“Yeah, um well I have a doctors appointment next week and I'd love it if you came.”  
He gives her a blank stare and she starts to panic.  
“You don't have to though, if your not ready I can ask Betty to come with me-”  
Archie hugs her and his arms link around her waist.  
“Ronnie, of course I'll come. I told you, I'm not letting you do this alone. I was just surprised that you made an appointment already.”  
“I just wanna be sure.”  
He nods and places another kiss against her lips  
“I'm gonna tell Betty at some point. She was with me in the bathroom yesterday and I just want to tell her. But it stops at Betty.” Her eyes get serious as she looks at him. “No Jughead, no Kevin, and no parents. Not until after the doctors appointment. The less people that know the better.”  
“Of course.” He says in agreement and they break apart to go to class.

The next day at lunch, Veronica and Betty sit alone and she tells her the news. She takes it surprisingly well. The motherly instinct in her asks Veronica if she's made a doctors appointment yet to make sure everything's okay.  
“I have one next week. Archie said he'd come with me.”  
After a moment of silence Betty lets out a sigh and looks at her friend with sympathetic eyes.  
“Do you know what you wanna do yet?”  
Veronica shakes her head.  
“I have no clue. On one hand this baby was made out of love, I don’t wanna just make it go away. But on the other hand, we’re _sixteen_. We can't raise a baby alone.”  
“You won't be alone,” Betty interjects, “You'll have Archie, me, your parents-”  
“No no no, Betty are you kidding?! My parents- I don't even want to think about how they're gonna react once I tell them.” Betty can tell she's flustered and places her hand on Veronica's to calm her down.  
“Don't worry about it V. Archie and I will help you. We’ll figure this out. Together.”  
Veronica smiles. She's grateful to have a light as bright as Betty during these gloomy times.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This morning of Veronica's appointment comes and she wakes up more nauseous than ever. She can't tell if it's the morning sickness or if she's just nervous. Archie borrows his dad’s truck and picks her up right on time. She leaves a note for her parents (who are still asleep) saying that she went to Betty's.

They arrive at the doctor’s office in Greendale and Veronica checks them in. She chose to not use the doctor in Riverdale to prevent running into anyone they know. Archie sits in the waiting room and twiddles his fingers in his lap. Veronica reaches over and gives his hand a squeeze. Archie loves how they can read each other so well without saying a word.

After a moment of sitting in silence a nurse walks into the waiting room.  
“Veronica Lodge?” She calls out.  
Archie and Veronica look at each other and stand up.  
“Should I come in with you?” Archie asks shyly.  
Veronica nods, grabs his hand, and follows the nurse into the examining room.

The nurse leads them to an examining room  
“I'm going to ask you some questions before we bring in Dr. Robins.”  
Archie helps Veronica up onto the table and then takes a seat on the chair beside it.  
“What the reason for visiting today?”  
Veronica glances at Archie before she speaks.  
“Uh I think I might pregnant.” She stutters.  
“Okay. When was the first day of you last period.” The nurse responds.  
“Um I don't really remember. Maybe somewhere around the beginning of January.”  
She remembers getting it recently after her and Archie got back together.  
“Any morning sickness and nausea?”  
“Yeah actually, it's been like every morning for the past couple of days.”  
“Alright and lastly, have you taken an at home pregnancy test?”  
“Yes, just one, but it was positive.”  
Archie looks over at Veronica. She looks so small. He wishes there was something he could do to save her from this.

The nurse continues writing stuff down on her clipboard before looking back up at them.  
“Okay. I'm going to bring in Dr. Robins to do an ultrasound. Since your in a dress I'm gonna have you put this on while you wait.” She hands Veronica a hospital gown before leaving the room.

Veronica hops down from the table and turns her back to Archie so he can unzip her dress. The fabric glides off her shoulders and to the floor, revealing her matching set of black underwear. He can’t help but stare. She’s so beautiful. He wishes he could pounce on her and kiss every square inch of her body.

Once Veronica is dressed and back on the examining table, they hear a knock on the door.  
“Hello Veronica! I’m Dr. Robins.” She reaches out and they shake hands. She reminds VEronica of Betty: bright blonde hair and a warm smile.  
“Hi, this is my boyfriend Archie.” She responds and Archie reaches out to gives her a strong handshake.  
“Nice to meet you!” She responds. “Okay let’s get started.”  
Veronica lies back and rolls up the hospital gown revealing her stomach and black underwear. The doctor places a blanket below her waist so she can cover herself.  
“This may be a little cold.” Dr. Robins says before squirting the gel over the golden skin on her belly. Archie stands up to next to Veronica and holds her hand.  
“Okay right here is your uterus and this is your baby.” The doctor says while pointing at the screen. “I would say your about 8 weeks. I’m surprised you didn’t come to us earlier.”  
“8 weeks!” Veronica exclaims.  
She sits up to get a closer look as Archie looks at the machine with his mouth agape.  
“Looking at your ages I wanna talk to you about your options.” Dr. Robins looks at the two with kind eyes. “Obviously you have the option to keep the baby, but I’m gonna give you phone numbers of an adoption agency and an abortion clinic. I’ll let you get dressed and you can meet me outside when your ready.”

After Veronica dresses they both meet Dr. Robins outside.  
“Since your under 18 I’m going to need you to sign this. It’s a doctor-patient confidentiality form just confirming that you would like this information not to be shared. I also printed out ultrasound picture for you both.”  
“Thanks.” Archie grabs the pictures while Veronica signs the forms.  
“Please, let me know if you guys ever need anything.” She reaches out and places her hand on Veronica’s arm. “Also tell your parents before you make a decision. They may not be as upset and you think.”  
“Thank you.” Veronica gives Dr. Robins a watery smile before she Archie leave the building.

Archie and Veronica find themselves at Pop’s shortly after their appointment.  
“I don’t wanna pressure you, but do you know what you wanna do?” Archie asks quietly.  
Veronica looks up discouragingly at Archie.  
“No.” she says. “I don’t wanna trap you and I don’t want to make the wrong decision.” She pauses and looks up at him. “What about you? If it was up to you, what would you do?”  
Archie takes a deep sigh.  
“Honestly? Ronnie, when you first told me I was so scared, but I saw you needed me so I tried pushing it aside to be there for you. I realized you’re so brave. You always seem to have everything figured out and I fear that me not knowing anything is holding you back. I know I can be crazy stupid at times, but if we were to keep this baby, I would do everything I could to give the best to that child.”  
Veronica’s watery eyes look longingly into Archie’s.  
“I love you.” she says.  
“I love you too.” He leans in to kiss her from across the table as tears roll down her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Veronica plans a relaxing weekend getaway for the gang and Archie plans to fill Jughead in on what’s going on with their baby while they are there. The trip is Veronica’s way to ease into the news and help everyone get over initial shock.  
“V this is amazing!” Betty exclaims clasping her hands together.  
“Thank you! It’s what I like to call ‘Lodge Lodge.’” Veronica smiles at her friend.

Betty and Veronica decide to go into town to shop while the boys hang around the house and play pool.  
“Is Archie nervous… to tell Jug?” Betty asks.  
“Yeah,” Veronica sighs. “He’s worried that Jughead will be mad at him. And I’m worried too. I mean, Jughead already hates me, I don’t want him blaming me for this happening.”  
“He doesn’t hate you, V. But he he probably will be mad at first. Archie’s like his brother. He just wants what’s best for him.”  
“Yeah I know. It’s just hard we’re both terrified to tell our parents. We just need all the support we can get.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hello?” The girls say simultaneously as they enter back in the cabin.  
“In here!” Achie shouts from the living room.

Following his voice, Betty and Veronica venture deeping into the house. Veronica sees an empty beer bottle on the counter and grabs it before walking into the living room.  
“What’s been going on?” She asks while holding up the beer bottle.  
“I brought some leftovers from my dad’s. You guys want anything? I bet your parents have an ample amount of fancy wine in that giant liquor cabinet of theirs.” Jughead says with a smirk.  
Veronica looks at Betty and she shakes her head. Betty’s not much of a big drinker anyways, it’s Veronica saying no that’s really going to throw him off.  
“No thanks, not yet at least.” Veronica says nervously.  
“Wow turning down a drink? Suit yourself.”  
She can see Archie’s worried expression out of the corner of her eye. She knows it’s a long shot for Jughead to figure it out on his own, but she’s still worried. _I’m being crazy right?_ She thinks. _All I did was turn down one drink._

They spend the majority of the day just hanging around the house. When dinner time comes around Betty decides to make them a nice big pasta dinner.  
“Mmm yay, thanks B, I’m starving!” Veronica exclaims as she takes a seat next to Archie at the table.  
“Veronica Lodge eating a bowl of carbs? I’ve never seen you eat anything but a salad.” Jughead looks at her suspiciously.  
“Well I guess I’m just extra hungry today.”  
Archie looks at Jughead then back at Veronica.  
“Yeah about that Jug, Ronnie and I have something we want to tell you.”  
Veronica’s eyes quickly dart to look at Archie.  
_No, no, no, not yet._ She knows Archie can tell what she's thinking.  
“Veronica’s pregnant.” He blurts out.  
She can’t bring herself to look any of them in the eyes. Jughead stares at Archie blankly before he cracks a smile.  
“Okay guys, very funny.” He says sarcastically. Betty turns to Jughead and quickly shakes her head side to side.  
“You’re serious?”  
Archie nods.  
“What are you gonna do about it?”  
“Jug!” Betty warns. Archie keeps looking back and forth between the three of them.  
“No, B it’s okay. That’s a valid question.” She glances at Archie for support. “We haven’t really talked about it that much. The doctor gave us phone numbers of an adoption agency and abortion clinic.” Archie winces at her words. Even though this wasn’t what he had planned with his life, he doesn’t want to abort this baby- _his_ baby.  
“I don’t know,” she sighs. “I guess we just haven’t really talked about it yet.”  
“Yeah well, I think you should get on that.” Jughead says coldly. “It’s not like you have a lot of time.”  
“Juggie,” Betty interrupts.  
“You know what, I’m not that hungry anymore. I think I’m just gonna go to bed. ‘Night.”

The three finish the rest of their dinner with minimal conversation. They all agree it’s been a long day and decide to call it a night. Once in their bedroom, Archie plops himself on the bed and rubs the back of his neck. Veronica’s already in her silk pajamas when she sits down next to him.  
“Archiekins… what are you thinking.”  
He sighs. “Just about what Jug said.”  
Veronica looks up and takes a deep breath before responding.  
“I know I haven't really been telling you what’s going on in my head, but I don’t want to just… get rid of it.” She looks at him for his reaction before continuing, but she can’t read his face.  
“I know I want to have the baby, I just don’t think I can handle a baby on my own-”  
“Veronica, you won’t be alone.” Archie interrupts. “I’ll help you know matter what. My dad will be upset at first, but he’ll get over it. He’ll help us.”  
“It’s not that I’m worried about.” She pauses. “Not to sound like a spoiled brat, but it’s the money. Archie, my dad thinks I’m a _virgin_. Haven’t you noticed we mostly hang out at your house? He won’t spend a cent on me if once he finds out I’m with child.”  
“So I’ll get a job!” Archie interjects. “Just please, Ronnie, don’t give up on us.”  
Veronica stares at the ground and slowly wanders her eyes to meet his. She sees the plea in his eyes. She can tell he wants to try and make it work.  
“Okay.” She says softly. “I guess… we’re having a baby.”  
Archie smiles and kisses her hair. They lie down together and eventually fall asleep tangled in one another's limbs.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's five in the morning when Veronica runs to the bathroom. This is a normal occurrence for her now. Throwing up takes so much out of her. She thinks this has to be the most horrible part of pregnancy, well other than the actual birth. What if she can't handle this? It's only about 2 months in and she's exhausted. She's tries to hold back tears of defeat. _Why am I crying all the time? I never cry._

Suddenly she feels a warm hand rubbing against her back. She turns to see a sleepy Archie hovering over her.  
“Hey,” he whispers. “You okay?”  
“Yeah,” she sighs. “I'm sorry I woke you up.” She grabs a tissue to wipe her mouth but then feels the tears start poor out of her eyes.  
“Hey c’mon, don't be sorry. I told you I'm with you, remember?”  
She leans her head against his chest.  
“Ugh! Why can't I stop crying?”  
Archie lets out a small laugh and pulls her in tighter.

Veronica tosses and turns for two hours, but she can't seem to stay asleep. Dr. Robins had told her herbal tea could potentially help with morning sickness so she gets up to make some. To her surprise, Jughead is already up and dressed, sipping his coffee at the kitchen table.  
“Hey morning.” He says.  
Veronica stops in her tracks. She doesn't really know where they stand right now. She decides to join him anyways.  
“Hi Jughead.” She makes her tea before she sits across from him at the table. They sip in silence for a few minutes before Veronica tries to break the tension.  
“Um hey so listen, Archie and I talked last night, and we’re having this baby. I know you probably think it's a horrible idea, but I can't just get rid of it. It's my baby- it's _our_ baby, and we want to keep it.”  
“Look, Veronica I get that. But have you even thought about what you're gonna do once your parents find out. You think ‘Hiram Lodge’ would be caught dead with a pregnant daughter? Cause I don't. And what about when he kicks you out? Because we all know he's gonna.”  
She feels a lump form in her throat. She's not going to cry at the expense of _Jughead_ _Jones_. She's too mad. She's too hurt.  
“Do you even realize what your doing? A baby isn't a toy you can just get rid of when your done with it. You maybe, but Archie won't. Your ruining his life Veronica, without even batting an eye.” She's never seen him this angry before.  
“You think this is easy for me!” She realizes she's yelling now and probably woke Betty and Archie. “I have a lot to lose too. Archie at least has parents that love and support him through anything. Me? Not so much.”  
“Yeah well your preaching to the wrong choir.” Jughead rolls his eyes.  
“I don't know why you feel the need to bring your family issues into my relationship with Archie. I gave him and out and he didn't take it. If he wanted to leave he could.”  
“Maybe he should.” Jughead says coldly.  
“Jug…” Veronica and Jughead quickly turn to find Betty and Archie standing in the entrance of the kitchen.  
Archie looks heart broken. Is that what his best friend really thinks of his girlfriend?  
“I think you should go.” His eyes are starting to water now as he looks at Jughead.  
“Archie no, we were just talking.” Veronica interrupts quietly.  
“No, it’s okay. I’ll go.” Betty helps him pack his things before leaving Archie and Veronica- scared and confused- in her family’s cabin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on Tumblr @varchieelove :)

A couple days pass since the fight at Veronica’s lake house. Neither Jughead nor Veronica had spoken since. She only has biology and English with him, so she doesn’t see him that much. At lunch, she sees him sitting with the serpents and joins a table with Betty and Archie.  
“Hey V,” Betty speaks softly. “Are you mad at me?”  
“What? No! Of course not.” She replies.  
“It’s just we haven’t talked about what happened with Jug-”  
Veronica interrupts. “It’s because there’s nothing to talk about. Jughead doesn’t agree with our decision, and that’s fine. He’s never gonna change his mind.”  
“He is sorry though.” Betty responds. “No offense, but you’re both just so stubborn and he doesn’t want to crack first.”  
“Betty, if he wants to talk to me, I’ll talk to him.”

Later that day, Veronica gets a text from Jughead.  
_Can you meet me at Pop’s after school?_  
Once they arrive, they see Jughead sitting in a booth at the back of the diner. Jughead waits for her to order something before they start talking. Veronica gets a milkshake- she’s been craving chocolate for days. It's probably one of her first pregnancy pregnancy cravings.  
“Hey so um, I wanted to apologize for the stuff I said back at your lake house. I had no right. I was just mad and I took it out on you, and I'm sorry.”  
Veronica looks at him to try and tell if he's being sincere or if Betty out him up to this.  
“It's okay. I know you care about Archie and don't want me to ‘ruin his life’ but-”  
“You won't.” He stops her. “It's obvious he loves you. He would never blame you. It’s just, Archie’s like a brother to me. I didn’t want to see him getting hurt.”  
A small smile forms on Veronica's lips.  
“Didn't peg you as the sappy type.”  
“Don't push it Lodge.” He laughs. “So are we good?”  
“Yeah,” She pauses. “We’re good.”  
She stands up to leave and grabs her milkshake to go before heading out of the diner.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before Veronica even steps foot in the door, she hears her mom shout out.  
“Oh good, your home!” Hermione says “Guess what finally came?”  
Before she can answer her mother pulls out her silky white confirmation dress.  
“Isn't it exquisite?”  
“Yeah, it's beautiful.” She had completely forgotten about her conformation since her most recent drama. Before Veronica can think of anything to say her mother chimes in.  
“Go try it on so I can see!”  
Veronica goes into her room and slips on the silky white gown. The dress really is beautiful. It’s perfectly white and flows down just below her knees. There’s a slight V-neck, with a pearled collar. The satin material glows against her golden skin. She looks into her bedroom mirror one more time before leaving her room. She feels so guilty right now. Her parents have been looking forward to her confirmation for years and now she's just a disappointment. In her family, confirmations are just as big as weddings.

“Oh Veronica! You look lovely! Come over here let me zip.”  
Veronica walks over praying that the dress still fits.  
“Huh, that's odd,” Hermione tugs at the zipper along the back of the dress. “We just had this custom made a month ago…”  
Veronica thinks quick on her feet.  
“I just had a really big lunch, mom. We all went to pops. Huge burgers, milkshakes, you know.”  
Hermione puts her arms on her daughters shoulder and rubs them up and down.  
“Oh well that's okay, baby. I'll bring it to the trailer and see if they can take it out a bit. Your father is going to be so proud of you. Only two more weeks.” She smiles.  
_Two more weeks!?_ How is she going to break the news to her parents in less than two weeks? She can't be confirmed in a Catholic church pregnant right?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey kiddo, you busy?” Fred asks as he knocks on the garage door. Archie's sitting on the couch, strumming his guitar.  
“No dad, come in.”  
Fred's brow furrows as he walks deeper into the room. “I think we need to have a chat.”  
Archie face shows general confusion. Veronica's pregnancy doesn't even come across his innocent little mind. There's no reason his dad would know, so why would he worry?  
“Yeah sure, what about?”  
Fred hesitates. He looks sympathetically into Archie's eyes for what feels like a full minute.  
“Well,” he starts. “For starters, I gonna ask your mom to come visit for a bit.”  
“Why?” Archie questions.  
“Because I found this in your bedroom.”  
Fred slowly pulls a photo out of his pocket and hands it to Archie. It's the ultrasound picture. Archie's face turns white. He can't bring himself to meet his father's eyes. There’s a long pause before either of them speak again.  
“Is Veronica pregnant?” Fred finally asks.  
Archie turns to face Fred, tearfully. This is the first time he's cried since Veronica told him. He's been trying to hold it together, but he just can't anymore.  
“I'm sorry Dad.” Archie whimpers. “I'm so sorry.”  
Fred quickly pulls him into an embrace.  
“Shh, shh, shh,” Fred rubs the back of Archie's head. “It's gonna be okay.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at school, Archie searches for Veronica and tell her what happened.  
“Your dad knows?!” Veronica tries to keep her voice down. She pulls Archie into an empty classroom and shuts the door.  
“Archie what if he tells my mom?!”  
“He won't. He's not like that.” Archie responds.  
“They work together. What if it accidentally slips out?” Veronica run her hand through her hair, slightly messing it up.  
“It won't.” He tries to sound reassuring. “But Ronnie, my moms flying down and my dad wants me to tell her. And sooner or later we have to tell your parents too. We can do it together if you want.” He grabs her hand.  
She looks up at him before answering  
“Okay.” She whispers so quietly he can barely hear her. “But I want you to tell your mom first.”  
Archie nods.  
“Let's go. I'll walk you to class.”

Outside of Veronica's english classroom, Archie stops her before she heads in. He grabs both her hands and looks deep into her eyes.  
“We're gonna get through this, okay?”  
Veronica nods. She plants a soft kiss on his lips before leaving him in the hall.  
Just before the bell rings, Jughead saunters into the classroom. The only seat open, of course, is right next to Cheryl. He sits down and buries himself in his books so he won't have to deal with her nonsense.  
“Alright class,” the teacher starts. “Turn the person next to you and discuss last night's reading for the next two minutes.”  
Jughead doesn't move in his seat. He can usually get away with not having to work with anyone in class. Not today though. Cheryl scooches her chair to be closer to him.  
“Jughead, as much as I would love to discuss the inner workings of _The Great Gatsby_ with you,” she says sarcastically. ”I have something better.”  
“What is it Cheryl?”  
“Veronica Lodge.” She replies.  
Jughead pis paying closer attention now. “What about her?” He frowns.  
“I don't know. She's been weird lately, sad even. Skipping Vixen practice, being extra lovey dovey with Archie.”  
He says sternly. “I'm not sure if you know Archie and Veronica, but they’re always like that. It's nothing new.”  
“Yeah… no. Not buying it. You do you girl, but I'm getting to the bottom of this.” Cheryl says as the corners of her red lips turn up into an evil smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my longest chapter yet! I hope you enjoy.

Archie’s mom arrives from Chicago a couple days after his moment he had with his dad. Fred had called Mary and told her not to panic, but she needed to come down as soon as possible. They tell her together, and lets just say she doesn’t take the news as well as Fred. 

“You were letting them have  _ sex _ ?!” Mary yells out. “After what happened with Geraldine!” 

Achie makes a disgusted face. It’s weird and uncomfortable for his parents to be talking about his sex life right in front of him.

Fred stays quiet. He knows he has to let Mary react before he can say anything. 

“Well that’s ironic.” Mary’s voice starts to crack. “Hermione’s daughter is trouble just like she was.” She says it under her breath, but loudly enough so both the boys can hear. 

“Mary,” Fred warns.

“Mom, Veronica is an  _ amazing  _ person. This wasn’t her fault. It was an accident.” Archie pauses. He doesn’t want to look into his Mother’s eyes because he knows she's crying now. 

“You’re right. I’m sorry.” She’s murmurs. Archie can feel a lump in his throat from holding his tears back. She walks closer to him and touches her hand to his cheek.

“I just want to protect you. You’re my baby. I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

Without saying another word, Archie pulls her into a long, tight hug. 

 

After they all have calmed down a bit, Fred decides orders take out. They sit around the table in the living room and watch TV together. It reminds Archie of when he was little and they spent multiple nights a week doing this, when Mary worked too late to make dinner or if she just wasn’t feeling up to it. Archie’s mind wanders to when his parents split up. It crushed him. He never wants to do that to his child. He hopes that he and Veronica can hold onto each other. He loves her and doesn’t want a child to change that.

 

His thoughts are interrupted by his Mom’s voice. 

“I think we should all get together.” She says. “Us and Veronica’s family. We need to figure out how to handle things.”

Archie looks at his dad then back at Mary. 

“Mom, Veronica wants to keep the baby.” Archie starts. He scratches his head nervously before what he’s about to say next. “Also she hasn’t exactly told her parents yet.”

A face of understanding comes over Mary. Of course she hasn’t told her parents. Her father is _Hiram_ _Lodge._

“That’s okay, sweetie. She should tell them when he’s ready.” 

Just then, Archie’s phone rings. He reaches in his pocket to see who it is.

“It’s Ronnie, can I take this?”

Fred nods, signaling him to leave the room. 

“Poor girl.” Mary says. “She’s probably terrified.”

“She’s tough.” Fred adds in. “Archie’s been good to her.”

“Yeah but girls need their  _ mom.  _ And I don’t have faith that Hermione’s going to give her the help she needs.”

Before Fred can open his mouth to answer Archie walks back in the room. 

“Everything okay Arch?” Fred asks.

“Veronica wants me to have dinner at her house on Saturday. She wants to tell her parents.” 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The Friday before the dinner is scheduled Archie and Veronica go back to his house after school to plan out what they’re going to say. Archies about to open the door when he notices Veronica seems standoffish. 

“What’s wrong?’

Veronica sighs and laughs a little. “I don’t know, I’m kinda nervous. I haven’t seen your parents since before…”

Archie puts his palm against her face and strokes her cheek. “Ronnie, you have nothing to worry about. They’re not mad at you.”

 

Once they enter, Archie looks around to see if anyone’s downstairs. 

“I guess my Dad’s still at work.” He turns back to Veronica. “We can go upstairs.”

 

Veronica walks into her room and lays her jacket on the bed before walking over towards his mirror. She looks to the side and caresses her belly to see the bump that is barely there.

“No wonder celebrities go into hiding when their pregnant. Look at my boobs! Ugh, I'm  _ huge _ !” She exclaims. 

Archie let's out a small giggle.

“You're not,” He walks closer and hugs her from behind, trapping her arms by her side. He rests his chin on her shoulder. 

“You're beautiful. And you've gained what? Five pounds?” Veronica rolls her eyes. He's always so good to her. How did she get so lucky? 

 

While engulfed in their own world, they hear a knock on the door causing them to both jump. 

“Hey Arch, sorry to interrupt. I got some groceries in the car can you help me unload?” Mary stands in the doorway, seeing Veronica intertwined in Archie’s arms.

“Hello Veronica.” 

“Hi Mrs. Andrews.” Veronica says awkwardly, escaping Archie’s embrace. 

He's usually oblivious, but even Archie can feel the the tension right now.

“Um, I'm gonna go get the groceries.” Archie says walking towards the door.

“I’ll help.” Veronica chimes in. 

She’s about to head out of the room when Mary stops her. 

“Veronica wait, can I talk to you real quick?”

She looks to Archie for guidance, but he’s already down the stairs.

“Yeah sure.” 

Mary gestures to Archie’s bed and they both sit down. Veronica looks around the room nervously, waiting for Mrs. Andrews to speak.

“So um, Archie obviously told me what’s going on.” She turns to meet Veronica’s eyes, but the girl is looking bashfully at the floor. Mary continues.

“I just want you to know, that we’re here to help you with  _ anything _ you need. I mean it.”

“Thanks, Mrs. Andrews.” Veronica lips curl up in a soft smile. 

“Archie says you’ve been incredibly brave during all of this.”

She shakes her head “Yeah, well not really. I’m dreading tomorrow.”

“You’re allowed to be scared, Veronica. Your mom will be upset at first, but she’ll come around.”

“Well that’s the thing.” Veronica says anxiously. “I feel like she kind of already knows, I mean she’s  _ my mom.  _ Shouldn’t she have figured it out already? I think she’s just afraid of what my dad will do.” 

Mary softly places her hand on top of Veronica’s leg.

“It will all be okay in the end. I promise.”

“Everything okay?” The two girls spin around to see Archie standing in the door frame.

“Yeah,” Veronica assures him. “We were just talking.”

Archie worriedly at Veronica then back at her mom.

“I guess that’s my cue to leave.” Mary says. “Would you like to stay for dinner, Veronica?’

“Sure,” she smiles. “I’d love to.” 

 

Veronica's happy to have had that talk with Mary. At least she knows one of their moms is supportive of her. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Archie’s leg bounces furiously under the Lodge’s dining room table. He can’t believe he’s here right now. He can’t believe this is happening. They’re about to tell Veronica’s parents that she’s  _ pregnant _ . He wonders how Hiram is going to react. He knows he’s will be mad, but Archie can’t figure out if it will be directed at him or Veronica. He hopes Hiram takes it out on him because he can’t bare to see Veronica get hurt. His thoughts are suspended when he feels Veronica place her gentle hand on his knee that is still vibrating.

“So Archie, you haven’t been at wrestling practice lately. Have you accepted defeat?” Hiram smirks as he takes a sip of his red wine. 

“Actually, yeah.” Archie clears his throat. “Wrestling’s not really for me anyways. I’ve started working with my dad again. Trying to get some extra cash.” 

Hiram doesn’t say anything back, just nods. Hermione can feel her husbands judgemental gaze and tries to change the topic. 

“Veronica, have you invited Archie to your confirmation.” 

In that moment, Veronica’s heart stops. This is the perfect time.  _ If I don’t tell them now, I never will,  _ she thinks. 

“Umm yeah about that, Mom,” she takes a deep breath continuing. “We have to cancel my confirmation.”

Both her parents stop what they’re doing, in shock. 

“Mija, don’t be silly. It’s next week. Why would you even say that?” Hermione questions.

“Because,” She looks towards Archie to make sure they’re on the same page right now. She is going to tell her parents she’s pregnant.

“Because…” She hesitates.

“Veronica’s pregnant.” Archie blurts out.

  
  


The two sits in silence while her parents stare back blankly.

“There has to be some sort of mistake.” Hermione says. “Ronnie, we raised you right.”

“You did” Archie intervenes. “Veronica is an amazing person.”

Hermione looks to Hiram for a reaction. Instead he’s just staring coldly at Veronica. He speaks slowly.

“Do you even realize how this will affect our family? Our business? Our Reputation? Everything we’ve built up, ruined by your careless actions.”

“Daddy, I’m so sorry.” Veronica sobs. 

Hiram takes a deep breath before he points his finger towards Archie.

“You need to go.”

“Wait,” She grabs Archie's arm to make sure he stays. “Please Daddy no. Archie is a good guy. He loves me.” 

“You too.” Hiram stares back at Veronica. “Get out of my house.” 

The whole house goes silent. Surely he thought about it, but he didn’t believe this would actually happen.

“You can't do that, she didn't do anything wrong.” Archie interjects. He looks over toward Hermione.

“Please Mrs. Lodge, do something. 

“Don't bother Archie,” Veronica cries. “If she wanted to do something she would have when she found out I was pregnant.” 

“You knew?” A disgusted Hiram looks over at his wife..

“No, she didn't tell me anything-”

“But you knew. And I needed you. I needed my  _ mom. _ ” Veronica stops for a brief second to catch her breath in between sobs. “And you were so scared of what  _ he  _ would do when he found out, you just pushed it aside, like we do with every bad feeling in this house. If we don't talk about it, it doesn't exist-” 

“DO NOT blame this on us!” Hiram bangs on the dining room table as he yells, causing everyone in the room to flinch. “YOU are the disappointment here.”

“Why?” Veronica asks. “Because I made a mistake? Because I'm not a little girl anymore?” 

Hiram slowly gets up out of his chair to leave. Veronica turns to look at her mother, who is now crying as well, and looks at her with pleaful eyes. 

“ _ Please, mom. _ ” She whispers.

Hermione breaks eye contact with her daughter and walks into Hiram’s study, leaving Archie and Veronica alone in their thoughts. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Walking into the guest bedroom of his house, Archie finds his mom folding laundry on her bed. Mary looks up and sees just Archie standing in the doorway.

“Hey! How was dinner?”

Archie moves deeper into the room revealing Veronica standing behind him, shamefully. 

“Can Veronica stay with us for a little bit?” He asks quietly 

Mary looks to Veronica and sees her red rimmed eyes. 

“Of course she can. Honey, you can stay as long as you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took some scene ideas from glee and gossip girl, lmk if you noticed ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been very busy these last couple weeks, but here it it. Hope you enjoy :)

Archie awakes the next morning with the weight of a body resting against him. He looks down, to find a sleepy Veronica laying her head comfortably on his chest. He knows her fight with her parents has exhausted her, so he stays still to let her sleep. After a few restless minutes pass, he reaches over to check his phone, trying not to wake her. He notices he has a text from Betty:  _ Hey Arch, how was dinner with the Lodges?  _ Not wanting to replay the evenings events over in his head, he lets out a loud sigh. Maybe too loud, because just then he feels Veronica stir beneath him. 

“Hey,” he whispers and plants a soft kiss on her head. “How you feelin’?”

Veronica stretches her body and lets out a long yawn before answering, 

“Mmm, hungry.” 

Archie raises his eyebrows and smiles. 

“Well that's good! No more morning sickness?” He reaches his hand under the hem of her shirt to rub her belly.

“Not for a couple days.” She gives him a half smile before her mind starts wandering.  

Archie can tell she's starting to think about the night before and quickly changes the subject. 

“Want breakfast?” 

She nods eagerly. He jumps out of bed, pulling her with him. 

They make their way downstairs and see a full kitchen. Both Archie’s parents, Betty, and Jughead are sitting around the kitchen table.

“Hey kiddos!” Fred laughs once he sees the couple enter the room. “Pancakes or waffles?”

“Hey guys, what’s going on?” Archie pulls out a chair for Veronica to sit in.

“Sunday Breakfast!” Betty says cheerfully. 

Veronica gives a confused look around the room. Archie turns to explain.

“When we were kids, Betty and Jug would come over every Sunday for Breakfast.” He turns to his dad now. “Why suddenly bringing it back?”   
“Well your Mom’s home for a bit and I figured we needed to include Veronica in on our old traditions.”

They all part take in light hearted conversations, trying to steer clear of any pregnancy talk. Jughead’s going on about the serpents when they hear a strong knock in the door. Fred gets up to answer and they all stare at the door suspensefully, awaiting to see who it is. No one says anything, but their all thinking it’s someone for Veronica. Fred opens the door to reveal Andre outside holding and envelope and two big suitcases.

“Good morning Mr. Andrews. I have some things for Miss Veronica.”

Fred says nothing and just grabs the things out of Andre’s hands and shuts the door, not even pretending to be nice. 

“What’d he want?” Archie calls from the kitchen.

“Just dropping some things off.” Fred replies.

Embarrassed from being kicked out of her own home, Veronica stares down at her plate. 

“He also had this for you.” 

He hands her a thick white envelope and she begins to rip it open. 

“Veronica, you don't have to-”

“No it's okay, I want to.” She slowly reaches her hand deep into the envelope, pulling out dozens of $100 bills. 

“It's money.” She says perplexed. 

“What?” Archie questions. 

“I think from my mom.” 

“What the hell? Did she leave a note or anything?” 

Veronica takes a closer looks and finds the note buried at the bottom: 

_ Veronica,  _

_ This is for the baby. I'm so sorry. _

_ Love Mom _

“No,” she lies. “I'm guessing for the doctor bills and stuff.” 

Her friends are all watching, waiting for her to make the next move. 

“Whatever.” She puts on a brave face and pretends to brush it off, when in reality it crushes her heart. Maybe her mom still cares. Maybe she only agreed with her father because she was scared.  _ She needs to leave him,  _ Veronica thinks. They were so much better when it was just the two of them. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Veronica and Archie had finally adjusted to each others everyday routines after over a week of living together. He knew not to touch her stuff or bother her when she was in the bathroom. Veronica learned that he preferred his room messy, and found herself cleaning up after him from time to time. Mary had gone back to Chicago, but promised she would try to visit in a month or two and would call them everyday. Veronica moved into the guest bedroom to give herself and Archie some space. Being together 24/7 couldn't be good for their relationship. Even they get on each other’s nerves sometimes. Although, some nights she found himself in his bed when she felt lonely. 

 

Archie, eyes closed, was drifting off to sleep when he felt a shift in his comforter. Soon Veronica’s body was curled up against his side. 

“You okay?” He manages to croak out, still half asleep.

“Yeah, just can't sleep.” Her fingers run down his bare torso and slowly creep under the waistband of his boxers. If he was tired before, he's definitely wide awake now. 

He turns this body towards her and catches her eyes to make sure he's reading the signs right. 

“Are you sure? We haven't… since before-” 

“I’m sure.” 

Her soft lips connect with his rough ones. She kisses him slowly, his fingers comb through her dark hair. Her body rolls into him and before he knows it, he’s on his back, feeling her legs cradle him on either side. 

“I don't wanna hurt you.” Archie breaths into her neck. 

“You won't.” She purrs before crashing their lips together again. 

His hand runs down the curve of her spine then sneaks back up under her top. Veronica pulls away to look a him and lets out a shaky breath before pulling her top over her head. She’s naked from the waist up, and Archie can’t help but stare. It’s not that he hasn’t seen all of her before, she just looks different now- glowing even. 

She catches Archie’s gaze and slowly brings her arms up to cover herself. Pregnancy has caused her to feel self conscious about her body in a way she’s never felt before. She’s always been comfortable showing herself off, especially to Archie. But she looks different now and she can’t control it.

He grabs her by the wrist. 

“Don’t,” He whispers. “You’re beautiful.” 

He sits up to meet her eyes and wraps his arms around her body. He kisses her lips, her cheeks, her neck, everywhere. He needs her to know how much her wants her, but more importantly how much he needs her.

 

Veronica doesn't want to push her limits while staying at the Andrews’, so she sneaks back into her room early in the morning, to avoid being caught by Fred. 

“Where were you this morning?” Archie runs to catch up to Veronica on their walk to school. 

“I didn't want your dad to see us!” She teases, grabbing his arm to steady her balance.

“Are you sure you don't want my dad to drive us? He doesn't have to be into work ‘til later.” 

“I'm okay.” She assures him. They walk in comfortable silence for a few moments until Veronica remembers exciting news. “Oh! The doctor said we can find out the gender at our next appointment, if we want.”

“I want to.” Archie smiles. “But it's  _ definitely _ a girl.” 

She giggles. 

“What about you?” He asks. “Do you wanna know?”

“I'm not sure,” she shakes her head. “I mean this whole situation was a surprise, why not just throw in another surprise as well.”

“Guys, wait up!” Betty shouts as she hurries to meet them. 

“Hey B.” 

“Hey, sorry am I interrupting?” 

Veronica looks at Archie, who’s just staring at the sidewalk now. She can tell even though he's scared, he’s starting to get excited about the baby. 

“No, we were actually just talking about the baby.” Veronica explains. “Whether or not to find out the gender.” 

Betty frowns at her friends. 

“Well obviously you have to find out! How are you supposed to prepare?” 

Archie laughs. “I knew Betty would agree with me.” 

“Ooh! I know!” Betty jumps. “What about a gender reveal party?” 

Archie and Veronica give their friend a weird look. 

“A party? Who would we even invite?” Veronica rolls her eyes. 

“We don't need a lot of people. You know, just you guys, me, Archie’s parents, Jug, maybe if you’re comfortable we can tell Kev too.” 

“Uhh yeah maybe. I'll think about it, B”

“No pressure. I just thought we could all use some fun.” 

 

Later that day, while Veronica is the exchanging her books at her locker, when she is stormed by a red-lipped Cheryl Blossom. 

“Veronica!”

“Hey Cheryl.” She looks toward the redhead uneasily as she closes the locker. 

“Soo word on the street is you've been slumming it at the  _ Andrews  _ house,” she makes sure to emphasize ‘Andrews’ sounding sort of disgusted even. 

“And I just wanted to let you know you're welcome at Thistle House anytime.” 

Veronica furrows her brows, confused on why Cheryl's offering and how she even knows. 

“Thanks Cheryl. But not to sound rude or anything, why are you even offering.” 

Cheryl's eyes soften. “You've been a really good friends to me. And to be honest, I haven't returned the favor. I just want you to know I'm here if you need anything.” 

Veronica's lips press together and form a gentle smile.

Before she can answer, Archie frantically rounds the corner, nodding his chin in the air once he sees her. 

“Ron, hey I was looking for you.” 

Veronica turns back toward Cheryl and places her hand on the other girls arm.

“Thanks for offering Cheryl, but I'm okay right now.”

Cheryl nods before wandering off and Archie gives his girlfriend a concerned look. 

“What was that about?” 

She lets out a small breath. “She somehow knew I've been staying at your house and told me I could come to Thistle House if I ever needed anything.” 

Archie doesn't say anything, just stares back at her. 

“Don’t you think that's weird? Do you think she knows something?” 

He shakes his head while placing his hand on the small of her back, leading them to their next class. 

“You never know with Cheryl. I'm sure it's fine, Ronnie.”

She believes him. Maybe it will be fine. But then again, nothing about her life right now is fine. 


	7. Chapter 7

Veronica sat anxiously on the edge of the examining table, her nude legs wrinkling the paper every time she fidgeted. She was at her monthly doctor's visit, accompanied by Archie and Betty this time. Dr. Robins is ten minutes late, each second weighing further on Veronica’s chest. Archie was much more relaxed, sitting in a chair nearby with his eyes closed. He had used his break at work to take her here and was taking advantage of the downtime with a quick power nap. Betty seemed just as nervous as Veronica. Although there was and open chair, she was pacing up and down the small room.

“Is she always this late?” Annoyed, Betty breaks the peaceful silence. 

Before either of them can answer, they hear a quick knock on the door, causing them all to jump.

“Hey, how are we feeling today?” Dr. Robins’ says cheerfully. She looks over at Betty. “Ooo a new guest!”

“Hi Dr. Robins, this is our friend Betty.” 

“Hi Betty! So Veronica, any problems problems you'd like to discuss?” 

“Yeah actually, I had some cramping along here recently.” Veronica runs her hand across her lower abdomen to show the doctor. 

“Let's take look.”

Dr. Robin's motions for her to lay down and Archie stands up to help. Her bare back under the hospital gown falls against the cold table. Archie scooches his chair closer to the table while Betty hovers over both of them.

 

Once Dr. Robins had set up the ultrasound machine, Veronica peels back her hospital gown, revealing her bare stomach, ready for the cold gel. 

“Slight pressure.” Dr. Robins says as she ran the probe across Veronica's stomach. The black and white image of the baby appear and they all focus on the screen, anxiously waiting for the sound of the heartbeat. Just then, the rhythmic thumping sound from the machine fills the room, and they all let out a sigh of relief. Nothing felt wrong, but Veronica still gets scared every time they check for a heartbeat. 

“Amazing.” Betty says in awe. 

Dr. Robin's pans over the surface of Veronica’s belly on more time. 

“Everything looks perfect. If I may I ask, have you had sex recently? That usually can result in some slight cramping, but it's nothing to worry about.” 

Archie's ears turn bright red and he looks at Veronica to answer. She lets out a small giggle before turning back to Dr. Robin.

“Um yeah, just once. That's probably why.” She says embarrassedly, trying to brush over the subject. She doesn't even want to look at Betty’s face right now. She knows she's probably horrified considering she hasn't even had sex yet and Veronica is having sex while already  _ pregnant. _

“Okay well speaking of sex,” Dr. Robin's jokes. “Would you like to find out the sex of the baby?” 

“Nope, that's what I'm here for.” Betty chimes in. “I'm planning a gender reveal party. Could you just write it down for me?” 

“How fun! Of course, I will print out the sonogram and I'll write it on the back.” 

Dr. Robin's then goes to explain all the upcoming changes Veronica is about to face. She explains how she may face heartburn, congestion, nose bleeds, and constipation, causing Veronica to make a face. 

“You are also about to go through a weight gain, so if you have anyone left to tell I'd do it before your body does it for you.” 

Veronica looks over at Archie and Betty and lets out a shaky breath. This is when they realize everyone at school is going to find out.

“I'm gonna go print that picture for you. Change back into your clothes meet me outside, I'd like to do some quick blood work on you.” Dr. Robin's leaves the room. 

“Don't worry about it, V. Once we tell Kev, everyone who needs to know will know. The rest don't matter.” Betty tries to confront her friend.

“Yeah I guess.” Veronica says quietly. She gets up to have Archie untie her hospital gown. Betty has seen and heard more than she wanted to and decides to give them some privacy. She slips out to grab the sonogram from Dr. Robins. 

“She's right, Ronnie. It will get better.” Archie rubs the small of her back.

“I know.” She turns to face him and wraps her arms around his waist in a tight hug. “I just need this whole part to be over.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dr. Robins was right when she said Veronica was about to gain weight. She had already gained 3 pounds just a three days after her doctor's visit. 

“Ugh!” Archie hears Veronica shout from the guest room. He walks in to see her fishing through her closet. 

“What's wrong.” He chuckles. 

“Fashion emergency, Archiekins. I have no clothes!” 

Archie pears into the closet and sees an ample amount of clothing. 

“What are you talking about Ronnie. I see plenty of clothes in here.” 

Veronica sighs and lays down on the bed in defeat. 

“None that fit.” She mumbles. 

Archie's eyebrows deepen in worry. He knows how self conscious she's been lately and hard these next few weeks are gonna be for her.

“We can go shopping this week if you want.” She loves shopping, so he hopes this will cheer her up. 

“Really?!” She sits up in excitement and places a big kiss on his cheek. 

“Yes,” he laughs. “C’mon we’re gonna be late for school.” 

 

Once Archie and Veronica enter the school, Betty runs frantically towards them. 

“Heeey guys, let's go this way.” She grabs Veronica by her arm and leads her down a hallway to the student lounge. 

“But my locker’s this way.” She frowns. 

“I'll go! What do you need?”

“Betty what's going on?” Archie worries. 

“Nothing!” She lies. “Just trying to help my friends.” 

Veronica gives Betty a suspicious look. 

“Well you're being weird. I'm gonna go to my locker now.” 

Veronica grabs Archie's hand and heads in the opposite direction, causing Betty to chase after them. Veronica feels like everyone's eyes are on her, like everyone's looking at her. They continue down the hallway and Veronica sees a small crowd gathered near her locker. Maybe she's not being paranoid. Maybe everyone  _ is  _ staring at her. She gets a little closer and come to the realization that the crowd is around  _ her  _ locker. She turns to see if Betty and Archie have realized and runs ahead. 

“Veronica wait!” Betty shouts after her. 

She runs toward the locker and pushes herself through the crowd, finding the word ‘MILF’ spray painted across. Standing in front was the one and only, Ethel Muggs. 

“I'm not responsible for  _ that. _ It was one of the boys.” She points to the locker and rolls her eyes. “Only this.” 

She then hands Veronica and Archie a flyer. The piece of paper has a picture of a pregnant women with Veronica’s face photoshopped onto it. Around the image is various phrases. She doesn't take the time to read them, but looking quickly she can see ‘slut’, ‘whore’, and other derogatory names written around. 

 

“How'd you know about this?” Veronica whispers. 

“I saw you walk into the obstetrician in Greendale with Archie. And let's face it, you’re starting to fill in those tight skirts.” She motions towards Veronica's belly causing her to throw her hand over it in embarrassment. 

“Okay but why? Why would you expose me like this.” Veronica's holding back tears. She barely lets anyone see her cry, let alone half the school. 

“Payback.” Ethel replies coldly. “For what you father did to my family.” 

And with that she shoves the remaining flyers into Veronica's hands and walks away. The crowd disperses leaving Veronica, Archie, and Betty alone by her locker. 

“V I'm sorry, I saw it when I got here, that's why I was being weird. I tried to get rid of it but I couldn't get through the crowd-” 

“It's okay, Betty.” Veronica cuts her friend off. “Let's just get out of here.” 

 

It's halfway through second period when Veronica finds herself being called in to Mr. Weatherbee’s office. She notices Ms. Burbel, the guidance counselor, is there as well. She's and older women, probably about mid 50s. Her blonde curly hair is tied up in a bun, like it is on most days.

“I'm sure you've seen this flyer going around.” 

Mr. Weatherbee pushes the piece of paper on his desk closer to her. Obviously she's seen this flyer, it's about her. She decides not to answer, just stares at the floor instead.

“Do you have any idea who's behind this?” He asks. 

“No.” She lies, already feeling enough guilt for what her dad did to the Muggs family, she doesn't want to cause them any more grief.

“I just wanted to let you know first, we will have to inform your parents about this situation.” 

“Don't bother.” She mumbles. “They already know and they don't care.” 

“Who should we call then, sweetie.” Ms. Burbel chimes, pulling a chair to sit next to her.

“We think it's best if someone picks you up and you go home for the day.”

Veronica looks at her and can tell Ms. Burbel isn't going to let this go. She gives in. 

“Archie Andrews’ dad. I'm staying with them.” 

 

Not even an hour later, Veronica is sitting in the front seat of Fred’s truck, resting her head against the window. They pull into the Andrews’ house. Fred stops the car then runs around to let Veronica out. 

“Thank you, for picking me up.” Veronica sighs. “I'm not sure what they told you, but this is why they wanted me to leave.” She reaches into her bag and pulls out the crumpled piece of paper Ethel made, but Fred puts his hand up to stop her. 

“They showed me when I got there. Those things written about you aren't true. Your a good kid Veronica, you need to stop beating yourself up.” He gives her a soft pat on the shoulder and opens his hands for a hug. Veronica had never been hugged like that by her own father. She wonders how Archie got so lucky.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“So Veronica's actually pregnant? And she's living with you?” Kevin interrogates. He hasn't even touched his lunch because he's so shocked by the news. 

“Yup,” Archie nods. “For almost a month now.” 

“Wow. How  _ pregnant  _ is she?” 

“Umm I don't really know I'm not good at keeping up with all that stuff.” Archie thinks hard. “Four  months maybe?” 

“So girl or boy?” Kevin seems way too excited to be finding out his 16 year old friend is carrying a child. 

“I’m the only one that knows.” Betty beams. “I'm planning a gender reveal party/baby shower. I'm sure V won't mind if you come Kev.” 

“Oh, I'll be there. You know how I love a good shower. Wedding, baby, you name it.”

“Great.” Betty smiles. “She's gonna need all of us supporting her.” Betty notices Archie just playing with his food, not really engaged in their conversation. 

“You okay Arch?” 

“Yeah, just thinking about Ronnie.” He sighs. “I think I'm gonna head home to check on her.” 

Archie gets up and grabs his bag before leaving. 

“Wow. Who knew Archie Andrews could be so domestic?” Kevin jokes. 

 

Archie pushes his key into the gold doorknob to let himself in. He wanders into the living room and finds her asleep on the couch, feet tucked underneath her. She's changed from her normal everyday clothes into a pair of black leggings and one of Archie's ‘Riverdale’ sweatshirts, her hair tied up in a messy ponytail. He sits down next to her and tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear. He just stares at her for a bit, admiring her beauty. After a moment, she starts to stir awake. 

“Archie?” She mumbles. 

“Hi.” He whispers.

“What are you doing, shouldn't you be at school?” 

“I wanted to come see you, make sure you're okay.” 

“I'm okay. I don't need anyone else being apart of my life that isn't already. Just  _ you. _ ” She says shyly. 

He can't help but smile. He's shocked that after months of dating she can still make him blush. Archie rests his head against her forehead.

“Us against the world.” She whispers.

He leans in and plants a soft kiss on her lips. She responds by pulling him closer, until he's laying on top of her, kissing her plump lips passionately. She wraps her legs around his waist and starts to run her hands up his back, when the doorbells rings. Archie lets out a loud groan before getting up to answer the door. His face grows pale when he sees who's there. 

“Archie. Is Veronica here? I'd like to speak to here.” 

Veronica sits up at the sound of her name. 

“I think you should go.” Archie responds. 

“Who is it?” Veronica walks to the door and opens wider so she can see. Her mouth drops.

“Mom?!” 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this update took me so long, I've been really busy! Enjoy and let me know what you all think

  
“Mom?!”  
“Veronica,” Hermione pleads. “Please. Sweetie, let me talk to you.”  
Veronica wants to look at Archie for help, but she can’t. She knows he’ll disapprove. Her mom has hurt her before, what's stopping her from doing it again?  
“Fine.” She answers. “We can talk out here.”  
She motions to the bench on the porch of the Andrews’ house. Before she can exit the door, Archie pulls her back by the arm.  
“Ronnie-”  
“It’s okay. I’ll be fine.” She assures him.

She walks outside and sits on the red bench, hands in her lap, waiting for her mother to speak.  
“Ronnie, I’m so sorry. I never should have let your father treat you like that.” She reaches for Veronica’s hand.  
“I want to be apart of your life and your baby’s. I miss you. I want you to come home.”  
Veronica looks at her hands and feels a hot tear running down her face.  
“I’m not going back. Not if Daddy’s there, not-” she pauses. “I can’t bring my baby into a home with that… that monster.”  
She turns to face her mother. “If you want to be apart of my life again, I’ll let you, but I can’t give him any more chances.”  
“I don’t expect you to. We’ll keep this between us, not involve him. Until I can figure something out.”  
Veronica gives her a little nod.  
“Betty’s planning a baby shower/gender reveal party this weekend, if you wanna stop by.”  
Hermione lips curl up in a small smile.  
“I’d love to mija. I’ll be there.”  
Both the girls stand up and Hermione embraces her daughter in a big hug. Veronica is taken back. They have rarely hugged since her father returned several months ago. She smiles against her mom’s shoulder. It's nice to have her mom back in her life to help her. She knows she'll be needing it.

Veronica heads back inside to find Archie sprawled out on the couch flipping through TV channels. He turns down the volume when he sees her enter the living room.  
“Everything okay?”  
“Yeah.” She sighs and sits down next to him.  
“What'd you guys talk about?” Archie asks hesitantly.  
“She apologized. She said she wanted to be a part of my life again and the baby’s.”  
She pauses and looks at him to read his expression. His brows are furrowed, listening intently.  
“I told her I'd give her another chance. And I invited her to the party.”  
Archie looks at her and can tell she really wants to make this work. But he has to tell her how he feels. He can't see her get hurt again.  
“Ronnie,” he breathes out. “Are you sure this is a good idea? She's hurt you multiple times before, what's to say she won't do it again?”  
“She's my mom, Archie. And she's not involving my dad, it's gonna be between just us. Until she can figure something out.”  
“I know, I get that. But as long as she's with him, I feel like you can't trust her yet.”  
“Why are you resisting this so much?” She snaps.  
“Because I care about you, Veronica.”  
“No! You know what?” She raises her voice as she stands up from her spot on the couch.  
“I had a really shitty day. And I thought you'd come home to cheer me up and be happy for me, that my moms making an effort. But no, instead I feel like you're rooting against her! And us.”  
She feels a lump form in her throat and tears well up in her eyes. Archie notices and reaches his arm out to comfort her. Even mid argument, he still hates to see her upset.  
“Ronnie, don't cry.” He places his hand on her upper arm, that is crossed against her chest, to comfort her.  
“No, stop.” She takes a deep breath. “I think I just need some space.”  
She slowly backs away from him and turns to climb the stairs, as quickly as she can for someone who's four months pregnant, not facing back to see her boyfriend’s distraught face.

Over an hour passes since their fight, and Veronica is curled up on the guest bed, laying on her side, hands resting under her cheek. She hears the creaking of someone walking up the wooden stairs and then three soft knocks on her door.  
“Can I come in?” She tilts her eyes up and finds Archie already halfway through the door.  
She gives him a small nod, but doesn't move from her position on the bed. He sits at the edge, near her feet, and runs his fingers up and down her calf.  
“I'm sorry, for all the stuff I said earlier. I was wrong. I shouldn't try to get between you and your mom-”  
“It's okay.” She sighs and sits up next to him. “I freaked out over nothing. You were just trying to help.”  
The edge of his lips curl up in a watery smile.  
“Are we good then?” He reaches for her and and gives it a tight squeeze.  
“Yeah.” She nods. She then wraps her arms around him and rests her head on the crook of his neck.  
“I love you.” She whispers.  
“I love you, too.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning of the party finally arrives. Already running late, Veronica hurries around the Andrews’ house to get ready.  
“Ronnie, you almost ready? The guest of honor can't be late to her own party!” Archie jokes from the bottom of the stairs.  
“Two more minutes!” She shouts in return.

She quickly does one more last minute touch up on her makeup and heads downstairs.  
“Does this look okay?” She asks as she smoothes down her dress.  
She's wearing a navy spaghetti strap dress that cinched just below her breasts, hiding her baby bump perfectly. She partnered the dress up with a pair of wedges, trading in her pointy heels weeks ago once her swollen feet couldn't handle them anymore.  
“You look perfect. Lets go.” Archie says with a smile. And he means it too. He can't understand how she looks more beautiful every time he sees her. He's enthralled by her face. Her hair. Her body. Her. He is deeply and madly in love with the mother of his child, Veronica Lodge.

Archie and Veronica arrive at Betty's house for the party.  
“Helloooo?” Veronica chirps as she enters the Cooper house.  
“Yay, you guys are here!” Betty runs over and engulfs them in one big hug.  
“You look beautiful, V.”  
“Thanks Betty. This place looks amazing, by the way.”  
Betty's living room is decorated with pink and blue balloons, a dessert table with every imaginable treat, a onesie decorating station, and a photo booth with baby themed props. Betty then hands them a pad of stickers that say either “team boy” or “team girl” for everyone to wear, and then she'll rally up the results to see who guessed right.  
“Well I already told Veronica,” Archie says. “But I'm team girl.”  
“And since he decided on that, I'm team boy.” Veronica laughs.  
“Great. Well make yourselves comfy, the other guest should be here soon.”

Archie and Veronica sit on the couch and wait for the other guest to arrive. Kevin comes first, bag full of presents in hand.  
“Hey Kev,” Veronica greets him with a hug and Kevin places the present in her arms. “Oh, you didn't have to get me all this.”  
“Don't worry about. Baby clothes shopping is my forte.” He says eagerly.  
  
Jughead arrives next. Even though he's not the biggest fan of Veronica’s pregnancy, he still wants to be there to support his friends. Cheryl and Toni come next. Betty's surprised to see them, considering she didn't invite them, so she pulls Veronica into a corner.  
“I didn't invite them, did you?” Betty asks.  
“Yeah actually. Cheryl's been really good friend to me lately, so I texted and invited her. I hope that's okay.” She replies.  
“Of course, V. The more the merrier.”

All the guest have arrived once Polly and Alice make their way down into the living room. Well almost everyone, except Hermione. Veronica tries to enjoy herself, but she can't stop thinking about her mom in the back of her mind. She wants her to show up. She can't let herself be let down again.

To take her mind off the fact that her mom may not be showing up, Veronica and Archie decide to head to the onesie decorating station. Veronica writes “snug as a bug” on hers and places an iron on bumblebee and ladybug. Archie- not as creative and artistic as his girlfriend- just writes “oops” across the bum of the onesie, causing laughter from the other guests. Lost in her decorating bliss, Veronica doesn't even notice the next guest walk through the door.  
“Mija.” Hermione says as she places her hand on her daughters shoulder.  
“Mom! You made it.” Veronica turns around and her mother places a kiss on her cheek.  
“Sorry I'm late. Did I miss anything?”  
“No not yet. We are doing the reveal in about ten minutes or so. There's drinks and snacks over there if your hungry.”

Hermione nods and walks over toward the refreshment table. Betty catches a glimpse of her out of the corner of her eye and runs to grab Archie. Veronica, too focused on her onesie design, doesn’t even notice her boyfriend being whisked away.  
“Did you invite her?” Betty whispers, pointing at Hermione. Archie lets out a long sigh before turning back to make sure Veronica isn't looking at them.  
“Veronica did. Don't bother talking to her about it. I tied to and we had a fight. She wants to give her mom a second chance, I think we should just support her.”  
“Yeah Arch, of course.”

Once everyone has settled into the party, Betty decides it's time to do the gender reveal. She leads everyone outside to explain what's going to happen.  
“Okay so all you have to do is pull the strings to open the box, and balloons will fly out revealing the gender. Pink for girl, blue for boy obviously.”  
“Easy enough.” Archie says then he turns to Veronica.  
“You ready?” He asks her.  
She takes a deep breath.  
“I guess so.”

Archie and Veronica walk over to the box and each take a side.  
“On the count of three, okay?”  
She nods and tightens her grip on the box.  
“1… 2… 3…”  
They both pull the strings and PINK balloons fly out. All the guests clap and cheer. Veronica's eyebrows shoot up her forehead and her mouth drops to her chin. She turns to Archie and sees a smile on his face from ear to ear.  
“I told you, didn't I?” He laughs.  
She doesn't answer, just wraps her arms tight around his neck.  
“Are you happy?” She mumbles in his ear.  
He pulls back to look her in the face.  
“So happy.” He says and his eyes well up with tears.

He leans in and kisses her passionately on her lips. They're kiss is cut short by an excited Betty and Kevin pulling Veronica into a group hug. Out of the corner of her eye, Veronica sees her mother wipe a tear from her eye. Maybe everything will be okay after all. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys... not sure if anyone is still reading this, but I am not a quitter so I am determined to finish this. I recently moved across the country and it took me a little while to get settled, hence why I abandoned this for a little bit. Anyways, for anyone still out there, I hope you enjoy. I am going to try to wrap this up in 2 more chapters or so.

“Are you getting excited?” Hermione asks while sipping her iced tea. It's finally warm outside, and Veronica and her mother are enjoying a nice outdoor lunch after some baby shopping in Greendale. 

“Yeah I am actually. Archie's excited too. I caught him on the babiesRus website last night.” Veronica giggles.

Hermione shifts awkwardly in her seat. 

“So, um there's something I wanted to tell you.” Hermione’s face gets serious. Veronica looks up and furrows her eyebrows.

“What is it?” 

Hermione’s takes in a deep breath. 

“I left your father.”

What? You’re getting a divorce!” Veronica is practically jumping out of her seat. 

“Lower your voice, mija.” She looks around to make sure no one is listening in on them. 

“The night of your baby shower. I packed up his things and told him about our rekindling and that he had to leave if he wasn’t going to support this. The divorce is being filed. We already sorted everything out. I get the Pembroke  _ and  _ half of Lodge Industries. Your safe to come home now. We can turn your father’s study into a nursery-”

“Woah woah woah. Slow down.” Veronica runs two fingers against her temples. 

“Come home?” 

“Yes! You don't expect to live at the Andrews’ forever, do you?” 

 

Veronica shifts in her seat. She thinks about how much she misses The Pembrooke. Her own bed. Her home. How nice it would be to go back. But then she thinks of Archie. He had been getting so excited about the baby. He deserves to be with his baby as much as possible. She knows he would be crushed if she left. 

 

“I would obviously love to come back to the luxuries of The Pembrooke, Mom. But I have to talk to Archie about it first.” 

Hermione nods and places her hand on top of her daughters. 

“Of course, Mija.”

  
  


After lunch, Veronica says goodbye to her mother and heads back to Archie's. She's trying to think of how she can tell him about possibly moving back home and her parents. She finds him in the garage, engrossed in some construction project. She sneaks up behind him, running her hand across his back to let him know she's here. He turns quickly and jumps when he sees her. 

 

“Ronnie!” He gently grabs her arms and tries to push her back out the door. 

“What are you doing?” She giggles, trying to free herself from his embrace. “What is that?” 

She points to what he was working on prior to her entrance. He drops his head in disappointed.

“It was supposed to be a surprise.” He grabs her hand and leads her toward the project.

“It's a crib, me and my dad have been building. He just left to get some paint. I thought we could paint it pink, since she's a girl and all.” He nervously runs the back of his neck. 

“I know it's not perfect, but we thought it would be a nice surprise.” 

Veronica walks around the small crib and runs her hand over the railing. She turns back to face him with tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

 

“If you don't like it we can buy a nicer one.” He spits out frantically. She walks over and grabs his face between her hands.

“I love it.” She leans in and places a gentle kiss against his lips. 

“Great.” He smiles. “How was lunch with your mom?” 

Veronica laughs awkwardly before answering.

“Uh, that's actually kind of why I came up find you.”

 

She walks over to sit on the couch. Archie follows.

“What are we gonna do once the baby’s born?”

“What do you mean?” The scar between his eyebrows deepen every time he's confused. 

“Like, where's she going to sleep?”

“Well I talked to my dad, and her said we could rearrange the guest room to make it into a nursery. We can keep your bed in there because I know she'll wake up a lot during the night. And I'll sleep in there too, so we can take turns.” 

She smiles at how he already has this all figured out. 

“How does this have to do with lunch with your mom?” He asks. 

Her face darkens when she remember the real reason she wanted to talk to him.

“So um,” she pauses. “My parents are getting a divorce.” 

“What?” He looks at her and can't tell if she's joking or not.

She bites her bottom lip and nods. 

“Are- are you okay?” He reaches for her hand. 

“I think so. I mean, me and daddy aren't on good terms anyways. It was sort of better with just me and mom. I don’t know,” she shakes her head. “I’m still adjusting to the news.”

“Well if you want to talk about it I’m here for you Ronnie.” He rubs small circles on the back of her hand. 

“Is that all you talked about?” 

 

Veronica gets a knit in her throat. She has to just spit it out. 

 

“My mom asked me to move back to The Pembrooke, Archie. Since my dad's gone she said we could turn his study into a nursery. I wanted to move back when she asked me, but now I don't know. Living with you and the baby sounds so  _ perfect.  _ A way for both of us to be with the baby at all times. But if I moved back, my mom can watch her if we need to sleep or when we go to school, since she will be home all day-”

“Ronnie,” he interrupts. “It's okay if you want to move back home. I'll be alright. I'll sleep at The Pembrooke every night if I have to. You don't have to worry about me. You’re doing so much for us  _ and  _ our baby right now.” 

Veronica lets out a sigh of relief. Thank god Archie is so understanding. She can’t think of any words to say to him. She reaches over and wraps her arms around him in a hug. 

“I love you, Archie.” She mumbles against his neck. 

He pulls her onto his lap and the two just sit there for a minute. Everything is going to be okay. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple days after Veronica’s decision to move back, Archie helps her being her things back to the Pembrooke. As soon as they walk into her room, Veronica cuddles up on her side with a blanket on the bed. 

 

“Mmm. I've missed this bed.” She turns to look at Archie. 

“Not that I don't love yours or anything.”

He laughs and crawls on the bed to lay next to her.

“You do have a nice bed.” 

She turns her head back to look him in the eyes before taking his hand to wrap his arms around herself. He kisses behind her ear.

“I could stay like this forever.” She hums.

“Me too.” He smiles. 

Just as she is about to drift to sleep, Hermione shouts from the study.

“Veronica! Vienes aquí!” 

“Seriously?” She squirms out of Archie’s embrace and gets out of bed. She expects to find him following her once she reaches the door, but turns around and he’s not there. She looks back at her bed and sees him in deep slumber. She walks back over to him and pulls her fluffy white throw blanket up to drape over him. Running her manicured hands through his hair she whispers, “Dulces sueños,” before going to find her mother. 

 

She knows how tiring this has been for hims too. He has stayed up with her the past 3 nights because she can’t seem to find a comfortable position to sleep in. She would start off in the guest room, convincing herself she would be able to sleep, but wanders into his room at ungodly hours of the night, seeing if she can sleep comfortably in his embrace. He stays up with her the whole time to make sure she is comfortable and can get some rest. 

 

“Mom?” She questions once shutting the door of her bedroom.

“In the study!” she shouts back.

 

Veronica steps into what was formally her father’s study, into something completely transformed. The once dark and dreary walls have been painted a shade of pale yellow that completely brightens the room. In the corner is a huge wooden rocking chair that Veronica has definitely seen before. She walks closer to inspect it and it comes to her where she knows this chair from.

 

“Mom, is this Abuelita’s chair?” She looks over at her mother who is smiling wide. Hermione walks over to Veronica and grabs her hand. 

“Do you like it Mija?” 

“I love it mom.” Veronica reaches out and places a kiss on her mother’s cheek before hugging her. 

“It looks amazing, really.” 

Veronica moves over and makes room for Hermione on the rocking chair. 

“So I’m guessing, since you got abuelita’s rocking chair, you had to tell her why we needed it.” Veronica says nervously. 

Hermione grabs her daughters hand and links there fingers together. Veronica assumes that means yes. 

“Is she mad?” Veronica doesn’t even want to look her mother in the eyes. 

“Of course not, baby. You know Abuelita: the more babies in the family the better.” Veronica smiles and rests her head on her mom's shoulder. 

 

After sitting for silence for a couple minutes, Veronica opens her mouth to speak. 

“Thank you mom. For everything.” She lifts her head. “Really, I wouldn’t be able to get through all of this without you.” 

Her mom turns and wraps her in a tight hug. She doesn’t mutter a word, but Veronica knows, for the first time ever, that her mom is here to stay. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, new chap! Let me know what you think :)

*  _ Three months later * _

 

The end of the school year rolls around and Veronica couldn’t be any more grateful. She made it through her sophomore year.  _ Kind of.  _ She’s still a sixteen year old, who at seven months pregnant, Veronica can’t wait to get out of the walls of Riverdale High for three months. She needs this break. Her feet are swollen, her back aches, and the early Summer heat wave is definitely not helping with her hot flashes. This baby can’t come out soon enough. 

 

As an end of the school year tradition, Archie, Betty, and Jughead invite Veronica to join them at Pop’s. They pile in a booth and order endless amounts of burger, milkshakes, and fries. It’s comforting that even in the chaos of this pregnancy, Pop’s with her friends is a safe haven. 

 

“I can’t believe we are officially juniors.” Jughead says. “I honestly never thought we’d  make it.”

They all laugh, but there’s a thought in the back of her mind stopping her from enjoying this moment. 

“This is a BIG year.” Betty beams. “I mean SATs, ACTs, starting to think about college.”

“I know, it’s crazy.” Archie adds. He notices Veronica’s unusual quietness and needs to know what’s on her mind.

“What about you, Ronnie. Are you excited for next year?”

She sighs and looks around at all three of them. “I mean yeah, for you guys.” 

Her comment causes everyone to stop eating and focus on her.

“What do you mean, V?” Betty asks. “You’ll be with us too.”

“Will I though. The baby’s due in August. That only gives me a month of being with her before we go back to school. I won’t be ready to leave her with my mom.” 

Archie leans back in his seat. He never thought of that. One month isn’t a lot of time. Maybe he won’t be ready to go back to school either.

“Well if your not going back in the fall I’m not either.” Archie states, causing Betty and Jughead to give him a funny look.

“That’s exactly what I  _ don’t  _ want, Archikins. I don’t want you to compromise your future and education for me and the baby. We need you.” Veronica says and grabs his hand under the table. 

“We’ll figure it out, V. Don’t worry.” Betty chimes in.

 

The topic of discussion changes to Summer jobs and plans. Archie is still working for his dad to get some extra cash and Betty has an internship with an editor. Jughead says he’s too busy with the serpents for a job, which earns him an eye roll from Veronica. 

 

“Guys, you know what I was just thinking about?” Archie asks. The three others look at him inquisitively. “Sweetwater Swimming Hole. We haven’t been there since middle school.” 

“Oh my gosh, I loved that place! Why’d we stop going anyways?” Betty adds. 

“What’s ‘Sweetwater Swimming Hole?’” Veronica asks. 

“It’s a watering hole we used to go and swim in as kids.” Jug answers. “And we stopped going because  _ someone  _ was too scared to go again after Archie was bit by a leech.” 

“Oh yeah. Now I remember.” Betty and Archie laugh. 

“Why’d you bring it up Arch anyways?” Jughead questions. 

“We haven’t been in years. Plus I think it’d be good to go to relive our childhood before this baby comes. You have to come too, Ronnie.” 

“I guess I’ll go, but I don’t think a dirty watering hole with  _ leeches _ is the best place for me to swim while pregnant.” Veronica giggles. 

“You don’t have to.” Archie replies. “We can go and hang out. Just like the old days.” 

“So it’s settled.” Jughead smiles. “Sweetwater Swimming Hole is our first summer adventure.” 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Archie pulls up to the Pembroke with Betty and Jughead in the back of his dad’s truck. He decided he would pick up Veronica last, knowing she takes the most time to get ready. He puts his arm on the back of the passenger seat to turn and talk to Betty and Jughead. 

“I’ll run in and get her.” 

 

Andre lets him in and rings up to let the girls know Archie’s here. Once he hops out of the elevator he is greeted at the front door by Hermione. 

“Hey Mrs. Lodge…” he pauses a minute not knowing whether or not to call her that still. “Is Veronica ready.”

“Hi Archie, come on in. Veronica’s in her room, I told her you were on your way up. She’s been acting rather manic lately, probably nesting for the baby’s arrival.”

“Thanks,” Archie smiles. “I’ll go check on her.”

 

Walking up to Veronica’s door, Archie gives three soft knocks before entering to let her know he’s here. She doesn’t answer so he proceeds to enter anyways. He open the door to find Veronica sitting on the floor with over a dozen baby outfits laid out.

“Hey Ronnie. What’s goin’ on?” He asks skeptically. 

“I’m folding.” She says without looking up.

Archie laughs, now realizing what her mom was to asking about. 

“Do you wanna finish after? Betty and Jug are in the car waiting.” 

“No! I’m almost done.” She frantically grabs more clothes and starts folding. 

“Okay crazy.” Archie steps over her pile to sit on her bed, causing Veronica to flinch and steady the already folded clothes. 

He sits on the edge of her bed watching as she delicately folds each article of clothing. She’s so gentle. He stares at her with admiration imaging what an amazing mother she’ll be. After a couple minutes, she catches him staring and her lips curl up in a smirk.

“What?” She asks. 

“Nothing,” Archie clears his throat. “Just I think you’re gonna be a great mom.” 

Veronica’s smiles and she reaches her hand up towards him. He can tell she’s asking for help up so he stands to do so. Once she’s up, she places her hands on the sides of his face and pulls him into a deep kiss. 

“And I  _ know  _ your gonna be an amazing dad _.”  _ She rubs her thumbs across his cheekbones. “Now come on, you don’t wanna keep Betty and Jughead waiting.” Veronica pats his cheek twice with one of her hands and saunters out of the room. Archie rolls his eyes and follows right behind her. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Last one in gets a sticky maple!” Archie yells.  

 

He front flips into the water, followed by Jughead with a canon ball, and dive from Betty. Veronica screams puts her hands to up avoid being splashed in the face. The three friends swim around splashing each other like little kids. Veronica sits on the edge of the rocks, watching her boyfriend. _ He needs this,  _ she thinks. Their whole life is about to change: feeding, burping, diaper changes. She’s glad she gets to watch him let loose for once. He sees her dangle her toes into the water and swims up to her. 

“Come in, I swear the water’s fine!” 

Veronica shakes her head and laughs. 

“I don’t have a bathing suit.” 

Archie rests his hands on her thighs and looks her up and down. “Sooo…”

“Archie Andrews I am NOT swimming in my underwear!” she whispers. “Betty and Jughead are right there.”

“Who cares? They’re in their own world right now.” Veronica shoots him look and he throws his hands up in surrender. 

Once he gives up, he moves on to showing off his underwater handstands to her, making her laugh.

 

After a while Jug calls out to him, “Hey Arch, wanna climb to the top of the hill?” 

The hill was another one of their old hangout spots near the watering hole. They would have picnics, set up campfires, and look up at the stars together on the hill. It’s not a far, but would be a hard walk for someone 7 months pregnant.

Archie looks towards Veronica, not wanting to leave her alone. 

“Go have fun,” she insists. 

“Yeah I’ll stay with V.” Betty chimes in. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Once Archie and Jughead make it up the hill Jug leans over with his hands on his knees of breath. 

“Wow, that used to be a lot easier.” 

They look around and find the old rocks they used to sit on. 

“This place hasn’t changed a bit.” Archie says. 

“I know, it’s crazy. We used to come here all the time as kids and now,” he pauses. “You can start bringing your own.” 

Archie stares straight ahead, registering what Jug sis through his mind.

“How are you doing with that?” Jughead asks. “You never really talk about how your feeling about it.” 

“To be honest Jug, I’m scared shitless. I have  _ no idea  _ what I’m doing. I can’t change a diaper or burp a baby just right, I’ve never even held one.” 

“Why haven’t you said anything to me or Betty? Or Veronica?” Jughead asks.

Archie holds his breath before answering. “I can’t let Ronnie know I’m terrified.” His voice trembles. “She is going through so much more. I need to be there for her and support her.”

“And you are. Just don’t forget to think about yourself sometimes too.” Jughead nudges him on the shoulder. 

They sit in silence for a few moments before Jughead’s phone rings. He looks puzzled before answering.

 

“Hey Betts, what’s up?” He answers.

“Woah woah woah, slow down.” He stands up and gestures Archie to get up too. “Start the car, we’ll be right there.” 

“What’s going on?! What’d Betty say?!” Archie asks frantically before Jughead has even hung up the phone.

As calmly as possible, he answers. “Something’s wrong with Veronica.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think in the comments! :)


End file.
